


Roll Initiative!

by LairdStewart98



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdStewart98/pseuds/LairdStewart98
Summary: It had taken some time, patience and maybe a little bit of peer pressure, but Oscar finally managed to convince his friends to stream a game of Dungeons and Dragons. Join Crescent Rose the Human Fighter, Myrtenaster the Human Bard, Gambol Shroud the Shifter Rogue and Ember Celica the Fire Genasi Monk as they traverse the world of Remnant and face the forces of darkness.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Adventure Begins

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful has joined the chat]

[RedLikeRoses has joined the chat]

[Yangtastic has joined the chat]

[BlackCatBeastie has joined the chat]

[IceQueenSchnee has joined the chat]

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, that’s that working. Are we here? Can everyone hear me?

[RedLikeRoses]  
Yep

[Yangtastic]  
Yeah

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I hear you

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Great. Weiss? You there?

[RedLikeRoses]  
C’mon, Weiss, we know you’re online

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Is her audio not working?

[Yangtastic]  
Weiss-y. Answer us

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I’m here. I just can’t believe you talked me into this

[RedLikeRoses]  
C’mon Weiss, it’ll be fun

[Yangtastic]  
Yeah, lighten up. What’s a little bit of geek culture?

Online?

Being viewed by a bunch of strangers?

Recorded for posterity?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, Yang. You can stop now

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Besides, there’s not that many people right now.

[RedLikeRoses]  
You think there’ll be more?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I hope not

[Yangtastic]  
BOOOOO!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. How about we just get started then?

[RedLikeRoses]  
YEAH!

[Yangtastic]  
Let’s get it started in here!

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Alright

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Very well.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay then. Let us all journey…into the world of Remnant.

In the world of Remnant there lie the four kingdoms of the world. The frozen kingdom of Atlas that lay on northern continent of Solitas, the continent of Anima where lay the glamorous kingdom of Mistral and, on the continent of Sanus, lie the kingdoms of Vacuo and Vale. Our story begins in Vale, the eastern-most kingdom of Sanus and home of Beacon Academy. There, young men and women from all across Remnant come together to become its greatest heroes, to learn the ways of the sword, of magic, of music and craft and that, ladies and gentlemen, is we meet our main characters. New arrivals to Beacon Academy, four young women are brought to the cliffside overlooking the Emerald Forest by the famous Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon. There they will be given their first assignment and with it, their first steps into a brand-new life.

So, as you all approach the cliffside: Yang and Ruby, you guys are coming together so why not introduce us to your characters.

[Yangtastic]  
You want to go first, sis?

[RedLikeRoses]  
Sure!’

[RedLikeRoses]  
You see a young human woman (think maybe 20-21) with short, messy black hair and big silver eyes, kind of pale, maybe 5-foot-3. She’s got a kind of punk-goth look to her you know she’s got a grey mesh top, black leather corset, red skirt with black leggings, fingerless gloves and knee-high boots. She’s also got this big red cloak with a hood as well

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
What about you, Yang?

[RedLikeRoses]  
And she’s got a bunch of weapons on her, like a scimitar on her hip and a big longbow, crossbow and a glaive strapped to her back’

Sorry

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
It’s okay

[Yangtastic]  
It’s cool.

You put a lot of thought into that, didn’t you? How long did you and Oscar work on your character?

[RedLikeRoses]  
Me and Oscar, a week

On my own... about a year

I wanted my badass red riding hood, okay!

[Yangtastic]  
Aw. Lol

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Is that not a little obsessed?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
How long did you work on your character, Weiss?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Not that long. I wasn’t wanting anything fancy. Just a rapier and some magic.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Wait, Weiss. Did you go Bard?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Yes.

[Yangtastic]  
HA!

[RedLikeRoses]  
Aw that’s so you! You would be an awesome Bard.

[Yangtastic]  
I thought Bards were meant to be charming?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I can be charming.

[Yangtastic]  
Lol, sure.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Can I have control back, please? 

Yang, your character: go

[Yangtastic]  
Right. Well I’m a Fire Genasi because come on, literal hottie. She’s about 5’9”, athletic, red skin, yellow eyes, blonde hair that kinda looks like it’s on fire, cut kinda butch with an undercut sort of style. Dark yellow sports bra, tight black pants with brown knee-high boots, brown bomber jacket and some black fingerless gloves.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. So, the pair of you approach the cliffside at the end of the academy grounds. It’s this huge drop down into the vast forestland that stretches out on to the horizon.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Can I peek over the edge?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
I mean, there’s a fence put in place but you can roll a Perception check if you like

[RedLikeRoses]  
Okay. I’m proficient in this

Poop. That’s a 4

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
It looks like a long way down

[RedLikeRoses]  
Fair enough.

[Yangtastic]  
Lol. Can I try?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Sure. Why not?

[Yangtastic]  
Okay, that’s a 10 with negative 1 so: 9

[RedLikeRoses]  
No fair.

[Yangtastic]  
;-)

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You strain your neck to find an angle where you can look down. You do a bit better than Crescent Rose but you still have no idea what the drop’s like

[Yangtastic]  
Oh well, I tried.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
So, as you’re trying to peek down the edge of the cliff, you notice a pair of people approaching you.

One’s an older human man: grey hair, bit skinny, wearing this nice black suit under a dark blue cloak. He’s got these little reading glasses on the edge of his nose and in his hand is a finely crafted wizard’s staff.

The other person is a woman, elvish features, pale skin, blonde hair, green eyes, roughly about your height Ember

[Yangtastic]  
Is she hot?’

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
…She’s attractive. But she’s got a stern look to her. Very high school English teacher stare

[Yangtastic]  
Cool.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Something you’d go for Yang?

[Yangtastic]  
Ha, maybe not. Seducing people’s the Bard’s job

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I am not seducing anyone.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Yet

[RedLikeRoses]  
Haha

[Yangtastic]  
Lol

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I hate you.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
No you don’t

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Anyway...  
This half-elf woman has a pair of glasses as well. She’s wearing what looks to be some kind of leather get up over what looks to be some kind of uniform

[Yangtastic]  
Kinky

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Yang, come on

[Yangtastic]  
Okay, I’ll stop

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Thank you.  
She’s wearing leather armour over what seems to be some kind of uniform. There’s a dark purple capelet hanging off her shoulders.

The pin keeping it on is actually a religious emblem if you guys want to roll a Religion check

[RedLikeRoses]  
Sure

[Yangtastic]  
Can do.

That’s a 10

[RedLikeRoses]  
20

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Really?

[Yangtastic]  
Awesome.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Well done

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Is that a Natural 20 or a soft 20?

[RedLikeRoses]  
Soft 20; 19 + 1

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Don’t really know why I asked honestly, you pass either way. She’s wearing a symbol of Ioun, the Knowing Mentor. She’s the goddess of knowledge, learning and teaching

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Makes sense that a teacher would follow a god like that.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Pretty much, yeah.

You notice strapped to her side are a mace and a wand and in her hands is a clipboard and quill. She makes a little huffing noise as you approach, writing something down on the board.

“Ember Celica and Crescent Rose. 5 minutes late”

[Yangtastic]  
Wow. What a bitch.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Do we know who these people are?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Yeah, you would know who the man is. The man is Ozpin, a powerful mage and hero turned schoolteacher, headmaster of Beacon Academy. The woman’s a little less known but she’s still pretty important in Vale, so roll History with advantage, seeing as you’re from Vale

[RedLikeRoses]  
Okay. That’s a 7 and a 5

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You know who this is. This is Glynda Goodwitch. You don’t know a ton about her but you know who she is’

[RedLikeRoses]  
Guess I better apologise then.

“Sorry miss, won’t happen again”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Goodwitch’s expression doesn’t really change but Ozpin’s face just curls into a little smile.

“Good morning, Miss Rose and Miss Celica,” he says “I hope your first night at Beacon was a pleasant one”

[Yangtastic]  
I just shrug “Meh, can’t complain”

[RedLikeRoses]  
I nod all enthusiastically. You’ll see that she’s practically vibrating “Ready for our first mission, sir!”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
He just smiles at that “It’s always a good sign to see our young trainees so excited to get started”

Goodwitch pipes up at that “Now we just have to wait for Myrtenaster and Miss Shroud”

[Yangtastic]  
“Who?”

[RedLikeRoses]  
Yeah, Crescent’s a little confused by that as well “It’s not just going to be me and Ember?”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Ozpin shakes his head “Beacon Academy puts a heavy emphasis on teamwork and cooperation between its students, so you’ll be spending most of your missions working with other people in allocated groups”

Goodwitch adds, not looking up from her clipboard “Not to mention that more people in the party means that you’re less likely to get yourselves killed”’

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Wow. Okay”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
At this point, a third person comes over to the cliffside.

Blake, would you like to introduce yourself?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Okay. You see approaching a female Shifter, early twenties with black hair and amber coloured eyes. She’s about 5’6”, tan skin, and she’s got leather amour over what looks like a white shirt, black pants and black boots with all the buckles and straps, some black ribbon tied around her wrists, daggers strapped to her arms and shortswords tied to her sides.

[Yangtastic]  
What’s a Shifter?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Human with animal traits. I’ve got a flatter nose, more almond-shaped eyes and pointier ears. Basically I can turn into a catgirl for a little extra speed.

[RedLikeRoses]  
I thought that was a Tabaxi?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
No, Tabaxis are just cat-people. I can turn into a semi-cat person (technically).

[RedLikeRoses]  
Oh. Okay

[Yangtastic]  
Ember’s just going to look her up and down and say “Hel-lo. I’m Ember, and who are you?”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
“Gambol Shroud” I give a little bow

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
“You’re late” Goodwitch says, not even looking up at you.

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Hi, I’m Crescent Rose” I’ll stick my hand out for a shake and try and move the conversation along “It’s nice to meet you. Hope we get along together”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I’ll shake her hand and smile “I’m sure we will”

[Yangtastic]  
Insight check

[IceQueenSchnee]  
What?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
What?

[RedLikeRoses]  
Haha

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay then. Gambol, you can roll a Persuasion or Deception if you like

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Okay. I’ll roll Persuasion I guess.

[Yangtastic]  
12

[BlackCatBeastie]  
10

[Yangtastic]  
Haha! Tell me your secrets!

[BlackCatBeastie]  
She’s a little nervous. She obviously wasn’t expecting to be stuck with other people, so she’s feeling a little awkward.

[Yangtastic]  
Aww

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
And not long after comes the fourth and final member of the party...

Weiss, introduce yourself

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“Hello everyone, my name is Myrtenaster”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
I meant describe yourself, please

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Okay then. You see a human woman, mid-twenties with pale skin and white hair tied into a long ponytail. White peacoat over a white dress with some white thigh-high boots.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Any weapons or armour?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
She has a rapier and a dagger on her hip. She’s wearing leather armour, but she’s wearing it under her coat so you can’t see it that well.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
“Myrtenaster” Goodwitch goes marking her clipboard “You are late”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Myrtenaster will stand there; hand on her hip, looking a little offended “Well I’m sorry, Miss Goodwitch but I’m afraid that...”

Wait. What time is it actually?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
I’d say about 9 in the morning

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Okay, thanks.

“...9 in the morning is frankly an unreasonable time for someone to be prepared for an adventure!”

[Yangtastic]  
Sassy

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Reminds me of someone

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Glynda does not look impressed.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Myrtenaster will probably notice that. She’ll straighten up, fiddle with her ponytail “However, I’m sure that this is merely a learning experience that I can surely learn from and overcome”

[RedLikeRoses]  
Nice save

[Yangtastic]  
“Your name is Myrtenaster?”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“Yes”

[Yangtastic]  
“That’s your real name?”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“It’s the name I use”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Good enough for me!” I’ll hold out my hand for a shake “Name’s Crescent Rose, I hope we get along together”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“...Yes” Myrtenaster will slowly shake her hand “I hope we do as well”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I’d like to Insight that please

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Fire away. Weiss, roll Persuasion or Deception

[BlackCatBeastie]  
14

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Natural 20

[RedLikeRoses]  
Really?!

[Yangtastic]  
Goddammit

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Oh well. I guess I can’t read her at all then

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Not at all

[Yangtastic]  
Can I try?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
I’m going to say no. You can’t beat a natural 20 roll unless your own Nat 20 is higher, and you have a -1 to your Insight

[Yangtastic]  
Shit.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Ha-ha.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Try again another time. You might get lucky

“Excellent” Ozpin clasps his hands together “Now that your party has all been acquainted, we can get down to business”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“What’s our mission, sir?”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
He nods to Goodwitch, who reaches into a bag at her side and starts pulling of what look like four bottles containing a red liquid, and four small metal-capped rods.  
“These,” he explains “are four Potions of Healing and Emergency Flares. Use them sparingly; they are single-use items”

So you guys can add a Potion of Healing and Emergency Flare each to your equipment

[RedLikeRoses]  
Awesome

[Yangtastic]  
K

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Okay.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Alright

[Yangtastic]  
I’m not seeing Emergency Flares anywhere on the menu.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
It’s a homebrew item

[Yangtastic]  
Right. How do I access that?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
It’s an optional setting when you’re character building

[Yangtastic]  
I might not have hit that button.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
It’s okay. We can fix that for the next game, someone can just carry your Flare until then

[Yangtastic]  
We’ll just say Ember gave it to Rose.

[RedLikeRoses]  
“I’ll take that” Crescent just takes the Flare off of Ember “The last time you handled something like this it went off in your hand”

[Yangtastic]  
“That doesn’t mean it’ll happen this time” Ember’ll be crossing her arms.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Gambol is going to quickly look the Flare over, just to see if it’s a magical item.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll an Arcana check

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Natural 20

[Yangtastic]  
Nice!

[RedLikeRoses]  
Yes!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You’ve seen quite a few different types of flare throughout the years, some magical, some more mundane. Specifically, this is a magic model. You’d recognise that this type of Emergency Flare requires a command word to use”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
“What’s the command word for these flares?”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Goodwitch adjusts her glasses and says...

Actually first-off, does anyone speak Elvish?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I do.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. Everyone recognises that she’s speaking a foreign language but Myrtenaster, you recognise it as Elvish, specifically the elvish word for “Beacon”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“Understood, Professor”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
She nods, and Ozpin starts talking again “Below us lies the Emerald Forest, which as you may or may not know stretches out for about a thousand miles in every direction. Several nomadic and stable communities live throughout the forest. However not all of those people are peaceful or civilised, and that is where you fine young heroes-in-training come in. There have been reports of a group of goblinoids living no more than half-a-days travel from here in that direction” he points out somewhere vaguely towards the northeast. We are uncertain of their numbers, but we have sent a few parties out to patrol the forest, so you will not be alone”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“Excuse me, professors” Myrtenaster will raise her hand.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
“Yes, Myrtenaster?” Ozpin nods at you

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“What type of goblinoids are you referring to? Do you mean goblins?”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
“The bulk of their numbers appear to be goblins, yes, but some reports have also spoken of hobgoblins in their ranks, and we believe that they are being led by a bugbear”

[RedLikeRoses]  
Seriously?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
What? What’s a bugbear?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll History or Nature. Your choice

[IceQueenSchnee]  
13.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Myrtenaster, you’ve read about bugbears before. They are the tallest type of goblinoid and they tend to be quite chaotic by nature. They tend to bully and look down on their smaller kin and boss them around when they get the chance

[IceQueenSchnee]  
That maybe gives us one option then.

Myrtenaster will say “Not to sound ungrateful, but is facing a goblin band led by a bugbear not something a little...challenging for an untested team?”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Ozpin sort of just makes this understanding smile “I’ve always been a firm believer in trial by fire. Facing such threats is something that will be expected of you on a daily basis. We will intervene if anything terrible happens, that is why we gave you the emergency flares, but we do expect you to handle this mission yourselves. The flares should only be used in the worst-case scenario. We will make sure you don’t die-”

“For long” Goodwitch chimes in

[RedLikeRoses]  
What?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
“But apart from that, you should not rely on us to solve this problem. This is your mission. I have faith in you”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Myrtenaster will straighten up; fiddle with her hair a bit and say “Of course, sir. We will not let you down”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Ozpin nods at you, and then nods to Goodwitch.

She nods back, and takes a large, folded piece of paper out from her bag “This is a map of this regions part of the forest. You’ll notice that there are marks where sightings of goblinoids have been seen. I would highly recommend starting there”

Who wants the map?

[RedLikeRoses]  
Who has the highest Survival score? I’ve got a +2

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Same

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Same.

[Yangtastic]  
+1. No map for me.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I’ll pass on the map. I have a high Stealth score so I’ll probably try to stay out of sight and scout.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Okay. Weiss?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Myrtenaster will turn to Crescent Rose and look her up and down “I am not one who often goes travelling through forests on foot. Tell me, do you have any experience in the wilderness?”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Well, me and Ember grew up in a pretty rural place so I guess we spent some time in the woods”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“That will do” she just drops it into your hand “You can be the map reader”

[RedLikeRoses]  
Crescent will just look at the other “Um, do you guys have any problem with that?”

[Yangtastic]  
Ember just shrugs “You know that I don’t”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Gambol nods her head “My skills would be better suited to going unseen. If you can point the way, I can scout things out and keep a good eye out for danger”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Awesome. Are we good to go then?”

[Yangtastic]  
“Yeah”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
“Yes”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“Of course”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
“Excellent” Ozpin points to an opening in the fence. “That path will lead you down into the forest. The staff will be on the lookout for flares but make no mistake. Once you leave the Academy grounds, you are on your own”

Myrtenaster will keep standing straight, try not to look as nervous as she feels, and nod “We will not let you down, sir”

[RedLikeRoses]  
Crescent’s feeling the same way so she’ll just try to smile as well “We got this”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
So you guys follow the path that Ozpin pointed out. It’s a fairly basic dirt path winding down the cliff towards the forest.

[Yangtastic]  
Dare you to spit over the side

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
It takes an hour or two to make your way down the cliff-side but eventually you make your way to the forest’s edge.

So, as you guys are following the path into the forest, can I get a marching order?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I’ll be scouting ahead so I’ll go first

[RedLikeRoses]  
I guess I’ll be next. I’ve got the map after all

[Yangtastic]  
I’ll take up the rear

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Well I guess my place’s decided for me.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, so we’ve got Gambol, Crescent, Myrtenaster and Ember. So as you’re making your way through the forest, I’m going to need our map-reader to roll a Survival check

[RedLikeRoses]  
9

[Yangtastic]  
Oh boy.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
It takes you a bit of time to figure out how to read this particular map. This map isn’t a mass-produced store-bought thing, this is a custom map with codes and abbreviations that probably made sense to the cartographer that drew it, but you have no idea what they mean

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Grrr, stupid thing”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“Is there a problem?”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“This map’s different from all the other ones I’ve seen. It’s kind of hard to read”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“Allow me” and Myrtenaster will hold her hand out.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Crescent Rose will just hand it over, no argument.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, Myrtenaster: Survival check

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Oh dear.

[RedLikeRoses]  
What?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
What is it?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I rolled a Natural 1.

[Yangtastic]  
Wah-Wah-Waaaah

[RedLikeRoses]  
Ouch

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Bad luck.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You have no idea how to read this map

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Myrtenaster will just stare at this thing for, changing the angle every now before just going looking to the sky “Ugggh, why is this so difficult?”

[RedLikeRoses]  
Hey Blake, is Gambol still with us?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
No one’s told her to run ahead, so yeah.

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Hey Gambol, we’re having trouble reading this map. Think you can take a crack at it?”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
“I can try”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Survival

[BlackCatBeastie]  
15

[RedLikeRoses]  
Yes, that’s better

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Oh, thank god.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, you guys are still on the path but Gambol, you think that maybe that you took a wrong turn at the last fork in the road. You look up at the sun, you know you’ve been in the woods for about an hour now so it’s probably just coming up to noon.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Would I be able to know which way is north?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
I would say no. You don’t have anything like a compass and with the midday sun it’s hard to tell

[BlackCatBeastie]  
“Okay” Gambol will hand Crescent Rose the map back “I think we might be a little lost”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“Great”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
“But I’ve got an idea. The map has some landmarks on it so I’m going to climb a tree and see I can’t spot anything”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Awesome. Fire away”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Okay. Gambol will look for the tallest looking tree nearby and start climbing.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Acrobatics

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Do I get advantage if I use my Swiftstride ability?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That just makes you move faster. It won’t help you here

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Okay then.

22

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Easy enough.

You all watch as Gambol walks up to what looks like a large chestnut tree and then, with almost no effort at all, just starts hopping up through the branches to the top.

[Yangtastic]  
“That’s hot”

[RedLikeRoses]  
Was that Ember or Yang saying that?

[Yangtastic]  
Both, honestly

[RedLikeRoses]  
Crescent Rose is just going to roll her eyes at her then, and call up to Gambol “What do you see?”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
What do I see?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll Perception

[BlackCatBeastie]  
18

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You’re up high enough in the branches that you can feel the branches bending ever so slightly under your feet, but to your natural sense of balance: easy. You look to your left and you see the cliff that you came from a few miles off. It is big. The tree you climbed was a fairly tall one but you still have to crane your neck up to see the top

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Any other landmarks?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
As you look around you don’t any particular landmarks per se, but what you do see are a few columns of smoke rising into the air

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I am right in guessing that they’re campfires of some kind and not natural fires?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
They are definitely man-made.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Okay. I’ll climb back down, tell the group what I saw and figure out where to go from there.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, you make your way down and looking at the map, you figure that between where the cliff is and the closest marker that the campfires up ahead are goblin sites

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I’ll point in the direction of the nearest one and say “Goblins over that way. I suggest we try and stay quiet from here on out”

[RedLikeRoses]  
I’ll nod and look to the others.

[Yangtastic]  
I nod back.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Myrtenaster will slump a little bit, but she’ll nod as well “Very well”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Gambol will probably smirk a bit as she says “Try and keep up”.

How far apart are the trees from one another?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Far enough that you’d an Acrobatics check to move through them. I’m assuming that’s you want to do

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Yes

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll away

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Dammit. 11

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That’ll pass.

Okay now. As everyone is now trying to move through the forest quietly, I’m going to need a group stealth check. Gambol, you’re moving separate from them so you’ll be rolling for yourself.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Okay

[Yangtastic]  
20\. Soft 20

[IceQueenSchnee]  
12.

[RedLikeRoses]  
21

[BlackCatBeastie]  
15

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Lovely.

Making your way off the path and into the bushes Myrtenaster, this isn’t your go-to place but even then your manage to make your way through without too much hassle, following Ember’s and Crescent Rose’s steps you manage to avoid the branches and twigs that would snap under your feet. Gambol, your leaping isn’t as graceful as you’d probably like. The branches and leaves tremble ever so slightly as jump between them. That being said Ember, Crescent Rose and Myrtenaster; you have no idea where Gambol is hiding. You know she’s with you, but you no idea where.

[RedLikeRoses]  
That’s so cool

[Yangtastic]  
Awesome

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
It takes about another 10-15 minutes before you hear noises. High pitched chattering voices.

Does anyone speak goblin?

[RedLikeRoses]  
Nope

[Yangtastic]  
No

[BlackCatBeastie]  
No

[IceQueenSchnee]  
No.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. You recognise it as a probably a language but you can’t understand any of it

You come to a stop just as the brush opens up into a clearing. You see what looks to be the smoking remains of a fire. There are three goblins squabbling over looks to be some kind of cooked meat.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Is it people?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Ew. Why would you ask that?

[RedLikeRoses]  
Weiss, they’re feral goblins

[Yangtastic]  
Goblins are crazy

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll Perception

[RedLikeRoses]  
Ha! Natural 20!

[Yangtastic]  
Way to go, sis

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
It’s been clawed and chewed up but you can tell it’s some kind of rabbit or hare. Judging from the smell it was probably why they made the fire in the first place

[RedLikeRoses]  
Okay, so these guys don’t eat people

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Gambol’s going to quietly climb down to the rest of the group.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
This close, I’m going to ask you to roll Stealth. Just to see how much noise you make coming down.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Dammit. That’s a 12

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
The tree sways a bit as you climb down, but no more than the others blowing in the wind

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Weiss will nearly jump as Gambol lands beside them “Please don’t do that”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
“Sorry”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Did you see the goblins?”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
“Yeah, I count three of them. What’s the plan?”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Well I know Ember and I have some ranged weapons on us. What about you guys?”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“I’m afraid not”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
“I have daggers that I can throw”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
That’s right, you can throw daggers. I have a dagger as well then.

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Okay. Here’s my plan. We’ll spread out and surround them, seeing as they don’t know we’re here, and we’ll take them by surprise”

[Yangtastic]  
“Do we have to? I mean, I’ve always preferred a straight fight”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“These guys are armed, Ember. I don’t want to take any chances”

I’m assuming they’re armed?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
They are. You can see they’ve all got bows strapped across their backs and what look like scimitars at their waists

[Yangtastic]  
Ember will pout a bit “Fine. You’re lucky I like you”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Mmph” I stick my tongue out

[Yangtastic]  
I do it right back.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
“Shall we then?”

[RedLikeRoses]  
I nod “We shall. Gambol you go round that way” I point to my left. “Myrtenaster, that way” I point the other way. “Ember and me will stay here”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I nod and start moving away.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Myrtenaster will narrow her eyes a bit, but goes where Crescent Rose pointed anyway.

[Yangtastic]  
I want to Insight that.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Fire away. Weiss, if you’re trying to hide something, Deception. If not, I’ll contest it against your Passive Insight

[Yangtastic]  
Crap. 9

[IceQueenSchnee]  
7.

[Yangtastic]  
Alright. What was with that look?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Myrtenaster’s not used to being told what to do by someone that’s younger than her. She’s not saying anything because she does actually like the plan, but she did not like being told what to do.

[Yangtastic]  
Ooh, drama.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
That’ll be interesting further down the line

[Yangtastic]  
I’ll look to Crescent Rose “Think you can spare me some bolts?”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“I’ll give you ten”

[Yangtastic]  
“That’ll do”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. Mark that in your inventory. Everyone roll Stealth. Gambol and Myrtenaster for moving through the brush, Ember and Crescent Rose for moving your gear around

[IceQueenSchnee]  
17.

[Yangtastic]  
12

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Dammit. 10

I’m meant to be good at this

[RedLikeRoses]  
21

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
They’re distracted by their food and their argument so they don’t notice any of you.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Thank God

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
So, if we’re starting combat. Everyone roll Initiative!

[RedLikeRoses]  
Hell yeah!

[Yangtastic]  
*TRUMPET NOISES*

[IceQueenSchnee]  
18.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Natural 20

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
To a total of?

[Yangtastic]  
18

[BlackCatBeastie]  
23

[RedLikeRoses]  
8

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. Gambol, you’re first”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Okay. I’m going to throw my dagger at the one closest to me

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
If you don’t want to throw with disadvantage, you’re going to have to move 10ft forward

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Done

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. Roll attack

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Shit! Natural 1

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Your throw goes wide, landing into the campfire with the sound of cracking wood. All the goblins freeze as they slowly turn to look at you. They are now all aware that they’re under attack Gambol, you have been spotted.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Crap. I’ll throw my second dagger.

16

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That’ll hit. Same guy?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Same guy.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll damage. Remember, because it’s an off-hand attack you don’t get any bonuses

[BlackCatBeastie]  
That’s a 1 then.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Unlucky.

The dagger whistles through the air, but in your haste the aim isn’t quite what you’d hoped. The goblin, almost instinctively, ducks his head just as the dagger cuts a line across his scalp. You hear a yelp from him, but he seems only slightly injured.

Speaking of that goblin, he’s going draw his shortbow and take aim at you.

He rolled a 7 so that misses.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Yes it does.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Go Gambol!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
He opens fire but you’re ready for it, weaving out of the way as it flies past you into the bushes.

Myrtenaster, your turn

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I’m going to run out and throw my dagger at the one standing alongside the fire.

5.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Misses, sorry. The dagger just flies past him

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Damn. I’ll just back up into the bushes then.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
How far back?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Just 10ft. Will that give me any cover?.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
I’d say no. But if you move behind the tree to your left I’ll give three-quarters cover.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I’m not sure what that means but I’ll take it.

[RedLikeRoses]  
It means you have a +5 to your AC if someone tries to shoot you through it.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Oh, brilliant.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. You are behind that tree. Ember, your turn.

[Yangtastic]  
Open fire on the closest guy.

NATURAL 20 MUTHAFUCKA!!!!

[RedLikeRoses]  
HELL YEAH!

[BlackCatBeastie]  
YES

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Well done. Critical hit means you double the number of dice. That that’d be 2d8, plus whatever modifier you have

[Yangtastic]  
16 damage

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Headshot.

You watch as this crossbow bolt flies straight the goblin’s head, punching a messy hole through one ear and out the other. He drops dead, without a sound.

[Yangtastic]  
Bonus action reload!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay.

His friend, watching his fellow goblin’s brains just scatter across the dirt, looks over to where the shot came from, sees your bright red form in the bushes and returns fire.

And he rolls a Natural 1, so he misses.

[Yangtastic]  
Ha. Lol

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Realising that, he’s going to start running to the north.

Crescent Rose, you’re up.

[RedLikeRoses]  
I’m going to shoot the runner

24

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That’ll hit. Roll damage.

[RedLikeRoses]  
9

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You stop him in his tracks. His back turned, he doesn’t see the bolt coming and it gets him right in the back of his neck. He falls, dead.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Bonus action reload

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. Gambol, your turn again.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I’d like to run in and finish off the last goblin

17 with the shortsword

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That hits

[BlackCatBeastie]  
4

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Drawing your shortsword you leap at the last goblin swinging down as you slash him across the chest. He doesn’t fall but he’s in bad way, he’s barely standing.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Can I use my bonus action to hit him again?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Afraid not. You can only bonus action hit with your off-hand and you can only draw one weapon with your action.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Okay. That’ll be my turn then

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. The goblin, looking at its fallen comrades and seeing it’s outnumbered, is going to Disengage with his bonus action and run for his life. Dashing, double movement, into the woods.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Can we chase him?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You can try. He is going 60ft per round now.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I think its better we just let him go. If we follow him, we may run into more.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Chase him or leave him? What’s it going to be?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Leave him.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Let him go

[RedLikeRoses]  
Let him go

[Yangtastic]  
No survivors!

Well, never mind then.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. Combat over then.

As the goblin retreats into the wood, the four of you gather around the remains of the campfire. What do you do next?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
First things first, I’m grabbing my daggers.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Me too.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Do Yang and I get our crossbow bolts back?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Since you only used one apiece I’ll say yes. The more you use, the less you get back.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
After she’s got her daggers back, Gambol will say “That goblin may bring reinforcements, or at least alert the others to our presence”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“We’d better get moving then”

[Yangtastic]  
“Hold up! I’m looting the bodies”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“Do we really have the time?”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“We need to figure out where the next goblin camp is anyway. I’d say Ember can loot the bodies while Gambol and I figure out our location”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Myrtenaster’s hands are going straight to her hips “And what am I going to?”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Keep an eye out. Like you said, that goblin may bring backup”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I pout “Fine”, spin on my heel and look out for any incoming danger.

[Yangtastic]  
I loot the bodies.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I guess I’ll climb a tree.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Weiss: Perception.

Yang: Investigation.

Blake: Acrobatics.

Ruby, what are you doing?”

[RedLikeRoses]  
I’m waiting to see whether or not Gambol gets up the tree.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
18.

[Yangtastic]  
12

[BlackCatBeastie]  
10

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. First of all: Myrtenaster: there’s nothing out there, all clear.

Ember, you able to look the two goblins over, all they’re carrying is what they have already visible: Two sets of Leather Armour (neither of which would fit anyone), two tiny shitty-looking shields, two scimitars, two shortbows and about 19 arrows between them.

Gambol: You made it up the tree. Took you a little longer that you would normally do so, but you made it. Roll Perception”

[RedLikeRoses]  
Can I help her?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
15

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. Roll with advantage Blake.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
21

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Yeah. With Crescent Rose calling up to you and pointing out where the nearest camps should be, you’re able to see the nearest one easily. By your estimate, it would take maybe half hour to get to, maybe a little longer if you were being careful.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Okay, I will climb back down and relay that to Crescent Rose “What’s the plan?”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“We’ve been spotted now, so we’re probably better off stealthing from here on out”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
“Okay. I’ll stick to the trees when I can. Maybe give you a heads up to danger”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Good idea”

[Yangtastic]  
“So does anyone want some free weapons?”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
What type of weapons are shortbows and scimitars?

[RedLikeRoses]  
Scimitars are martial weapons and I’m pretty sure shortbows are just simple weapons

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I can’t use martial weapons. Can I have one of the shortbows?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Can I have the other one?

[RedLikeRoses]  
I have no problem with that. Yang?

[Yangtastic]  
No problem. How do want to split up the arrows?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I’ll take 9. You can have the other 10, Blake.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Thanks

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. So as the party splits up their new spoils and begin to head off hunting for goblinoids again, that’s where I think we’ll stop for today.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Aww

[Yangtastic]  
Can’t we keep playing?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I was actually enjoying myself

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Sorry guys, but I do have homework.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Shall we be doing this again?

[Yangtastic]  
Wait. Did Weiss have fun?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I’m interested to see what happens next.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Welcome to the world of D&D, Weiss Schnee

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Let’s not be too dramatic.

[RedLikeRoses]  
ONE OF US

[Yangtastic]  
ONE OF US!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Also, just before everyone goes, you’re all level 2 now.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Already?

[Yangtastic]  
WOOHOO!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Yeah. First milestone: Your first fight as a team. Plus it’s harder to make interesting fights when you’re a bunch of squishy level 1s.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Ha. Fair enough.

[Yangtastic]  
Lol

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Does that mean we get new powers?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
It depends on the class. How’s about we talk once we’ve logged off. I’ll help you out.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Okay.

[RedLikeRoses]  
I guess that’ll be me and Yang away as well then

Bye now!

[RedLikeRoses has left the chat]

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Bye guys.

[Yangtastic]  
Bye everyone

[Yangtastic has left the chat]

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Goodbye.

[IceQueenSchnee has left the chat]

[BlackCatBeastie]  
See you all tomorrow

[BlackCatBeastie has left the chat]

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful has left the chat]


	2. Goblin Huntin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time we left our heroes: Crescent Rose the Human Fighter, Myrtenaster the Human Bard, Gambol Shroud the Shifter Rogue and Ember Celica the Genasi Monk, the four heroes-in-training were just given their first mission by their headmaster, the famous wizard known as Ozpin. Tasked with destroying a murderous band of goblinoids in the Emerald Forest, our party descended into the great forest, whereupon they came across a group of goblins. Expertly ambushing the goblins, the party slayed the two and left the survivor to flee back to his masters. Now, as the dust settles, our heroes plot their next move.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful has joined the chat]

[RedLikeRoses has joined the chat]

[Yangtastic has joined the chat]

[BlackCatBeastie has joined the chat]

[IceQueenSchnee has joined the chat]

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. Are we all here? Is everyone’s stuff working?

[RedLikeRoses]  
I’m here

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Everything’s working on my end

[Yangtastic]  
All good!

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I can see everyone’s messages just fine.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Awesome! Shall we just get started then?

[Yangtastic]  
YEAH!

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Let’s do it.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Question before we start, DM?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
What’s up?

[RedLikeRoses]  
What’s your rule on Multiclassing? I had some ideas.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
I’m fine with you guys multiclassing. I’d prefer if you had a story reason for it though, and you’ll need to meet the multiclass requirements. That okay?

[RedLikeRoses]  
That’s fine.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
If there’s a really good story reason, I might bend the rules on the multiclass requirements but I’d only do that once per player probably.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Awesome!

[IceQueenSchnee]  
You mean that we can be more than one class?

[RedLikeRoses]  
Yeah, it can be really cool but it does mean you can’t max out a class

[BlackCatBeastie]  
There are pros and cons to doing either

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Hmm, interesting.

[Yangtastic]  
You got plans, Weiss?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Perhaps.

[Yangtastic]  
Now I wanna know!

[RedLikeRoses]  
Me too!

[BlackCatBeastie]  
How about we just get started? Oscar?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Can do.

The last time we left our heroes Crescent Rose the Human Fighter, Myrtenaster the Human Bard, Gambol Shroud the Shifter Rogue and Ember Celica the Genasi Monk, the four heroes-in-training were just given their first mission by their headmaster, the famous wizard known as Ozpin. Tasked with destroying a murderous band of goblinoids in the Emerald Forest, our party descended into the great forest, whereupon they came across a group of goblins. Expertly ambushing the goblins, the party slayed the two and left the survivor to flee back to his masters.

Now, with the location of the goblinoid’s next campsite in their sights, I’m going to ask everyone for the marching order.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I’ll be in the trees

[RedLikeRoses]  
I’ll take the lead.

[Yangtastic]  
I’ll take the rear.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I’ll be in the middle then.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay.

Group Stealth check. Blake, I want an Acrobatics check from you if you’re in the trees.

[RedLikeRoses]  
10

[IceQueenSchnee]  
14

[BlackCatBeastie]  
16 Stealth. 11 Acrobatics

[Yangtastic]  
Crap. Natural 1.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Oh boy. Blake, while you’re jumping between the trees you look down to look at your other teammates. Myrtenaster is going as slowly as she can and lagging behind the others who, while getting ahead, are not being subtle.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Great. Gambol will call out to them as quietly as she can “Stop!”

[RedLikeRoses]  
I stop and whisper back up “What?”

[Yangtastic]  
I’ll stop too, I guess.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
You’re making too much noise. Be careful, and keep your eyes open.

[RedLikeRoses]  
I won’t say anything, but I’ll nod up at her and look to Ember. I’ll put a finger to my mouth and sort of gesture to be slower with the other.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay.

Yang, does a 19 hit you?

[Yangtastic]  
What?

Yes!

[RedLikeRoses]  
What!?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Goddammit

[IceQueenSchnee]  
What!?

Are we being ambushed?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. You take 7 piercing damage as you feel a *thunk* in your back. You look around and see now, sprouting from a now bleeding wound, an arrow

[Yangtastic]  
Ow, fuck!

Who did that?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You look and you see, about 15ft ahead of you, the red-skinned form of a hobgoblin with a longbow raised at you.

[Yangtastic]  
I just yell at him “You just put a hole in my favourite jacket, asshole!”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
He just smiles and shouts something in goblin.

At which point, the goblins attack.

[Yangtastic]  
Oh, come on!

[RedLikeRoses]  
Oh, no fair!

[IceQueenSchnee]  
What?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Looks like we’re getting ambushed this time.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, you see one goblin, jump out from around the tree ahead of you and opens fire on you, Ruby, with its shortbow.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Shoot

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
And that’s a 7 so that misses. You see the arrow fly at you and you just barely duck in time as it flies over your head.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Phew

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
With that then, he’s going to run around a tree and try to hide. What’s everyone’s passive perception?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
14

[Yangtastic]  
9

[IceQueenSchnee]  
14

[RedLike Roses]  
12

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That’s an 18. You see it duck behind a tree. Now you can't see it anymore.

Another goblin now is going to jump out a take a swing at Ember.

[Yangtastic]  
Why me?!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You rolled a Nat 1.

That’s a 20 to hit, by the way

[Yangtastic]  
Dammit, that’ll hit

[RedLikeRoses]  
Yang, no!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That’s another 5 slashing damage.

[Yangtastic]  
Shit. I’m in pain, but I’m still standing

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, and that ends that goblin’s turn.

A third goblin’s going to come around a take a swing at you too, Ember.

[Yangtastic]  
Shit

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
17

[Yangtastic]  
Hit

OMG this is stressful

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
4 damage

[Yangtastic]  
I’m still standing!

[RedLikeRoses]  
Hang on, sis.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Please tell that was the last goblin

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
…It wasn’t

It’s his turn now

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Dammit!

[Yangtastic]  
Dammit!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
The fourth and final goblin is going to come from around here and let loose an arrow at Crescent Rose

[Yangtastic]  
Oh, thank god

[RedLikeRoses]  
Oh no!

[Yangtastic]  
Wait, that came out wrong

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That’s a 9

[RedLikeRoses]  
That’s a miss

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
The arrow flies over your head as you turn to see the goblin who fired it

[RedLikeRoses]  
I’m gonna just stare daggers at him

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
And he’s gonna try and hide.

And that’s a 23, so he succeeds.

Okay, surprise round over, roll initiative!

[RedLikeRoses]  
Shoot. 7

[Yangtastic]  
16

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Oh no, that’s a 5

[BlackCatBeastie]  
That’s a 15 for me

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. First is the hobgoblin’s turn

[Yangtastic]  
Crap

[RedLikeRoses]  
No!

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Dammit!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
He will fire again with his longbow.

Ember, does a 16 hit you?

[Yangtastic]  
Yes

[RedLikeRoses]  
No!

[IceQueenSchnee]  
No!

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Hang on, Yang!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That’s 7 piercing damage again

[Yangtastic]  
I am dead

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You are unconscious. You only die if it either a) was a one-hit-kill or b) did enough damage that your health goes minus whatever your max health is.

[Yangtastic]  
I’m still out the fight

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
I know, sorry.

It’s your turn now, so I need you to make a death saving throw.

[Yangtastic]  
How do I do that?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll a d20. If it’s less than 10 it’s a fail, if it’s 10 or higher you succeed. 3 successes you become stable. 3 fails, you die

[Yangtastic]  
No pressure then

NATURAL 20!!!!!!!!

[RedLikeRoses]  
YES!

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Yes, Yang!

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Oh, thank god

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Well done. That counts as 2 successes

[Yangtastic]  
Yes

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Gambol, your turn.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Okay, I’m going to jump out of my tree

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That’ll cost you 5ft of movement

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Fine. I’m making my way over to Ember.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, as you move away from the tree, a goblin is going to get an attack of opportunity against you

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Oh for fucks sake!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
It’s stealthed so it has advantage, but it’s also using a ranged weapon in close quarters so that's a normal roll

Which is a 23.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
That’ll hit

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, you take 7 piercing damage

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I tank it and keep moving. Once I get to Yang, I’m going to kneel down and pour my potion of healing down her throat

[Yangtastic]  
Thanks

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Don’t go down again then.

You heal for 6HP

And I say to Ember “Get up, we need you”. And that ends my turn.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. It is now Ruby’s turn. What are you doing?

[RedLikeRoses]  
I’m going to whip out my glaive, and I’m going to Dash around the tree to flank that goblin, and then I’m going to bonus attack it which I can do because I’m Polearm Master

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. Roll attack

[IceQueenSchnee]  
What’s Polearm Master?

[RedLikeRoses]  
It’s a Feat I got for being a Variant Human. When wielding a long two-handed weapon like a glaive, halberd, quarterstaff or spear, I can use the blunt end of the weapon as a bonus attack

That’s a 7, by the way

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You’re flanking, so you have advantage

[RedLikeRoses]  
Cool

9

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Still a miss

[RedLikeRoses]  
Okay, then I’m gonna Action Surge

[Yangtastic]  
Woo! Go Rosie!

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Wait, what’s an Action Surge?

[RedLikeRoses]  
Fighter ability you get at level 2. I can take another action once per short rest. Which I’m gonna take by trying to take this goblins head off!

[IceQueenSchnee]  
That’s pretty cool.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll attack

[RedLikeRoses]  
Natural 20!

[Yangtastic]  
YES!!!!

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Yes!

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Yes!

[RedLikeRoses]  
6 slashing damage!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
He dodges just in time to avoid getting his head taken off, but you still leave a deep gash in his neck. He’s not dead, but he’s in a very bad way.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Good. I yell “Get the fuck away from her!” and that’ll end my turn.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, Myrtenaster you’re up.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Okay. I’m going to run to Ember’s side and try to attack the goblin directly to my right with my rapier.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll to hit

[IceQueenSchnee]  
12.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Not enough I’m afraid. They just duck out of your way.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Fine, then I’ll use my bonus action to cast Healing Word on Ember. “Get up Celica; I refuse to have anyone die on my watch”

[Yangtastic]  
Awesome. We have a healer

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Don’t be too reliant, I have only so many spell slots a day.

You get 3HP. That was a horrible roll

[Yangtastic]  
Hey, I’ll take it

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Great, because now it’s the goblins turn again

[Yangtastic]  
Goddammit

[RedLikeRoses]  
Goddammit

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Goddammit

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Goddammit

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Goblin#1 is going to come out of stealth and shoot Myrtenaster.

That’s a 7 and an 18

[IceQueenSchnee]  
That’ll hit

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You take 6 piercing damage as an arrow lands in your chest

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Myrtenaster isn’t sure whether to be more upset about being shot or the hole in her jacket.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Goblin#2 is going to swing at you, Rose which is...

A 13

[RedLikeRoses]  
That misses

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
With one hand on its neck, the goblin swing with its scimitar, but the blood loss is getting to it and you’re able to just *clang* knock it away with the glaive

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Your head is mine, goblin”

[Yangtastic]  
Interesting fact about Crescent Rose, she’s actually a serial killer!

[RedLikeRoses]  
Ha! Could you imagine?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Goblin#3 is going to look around, see Crescent Rose as the bigger threat, and is going around to flank and attack her

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I guess I should feel insulted

[RedLikeRoses]  
I mean you did miss

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Advantage with the scimitar

That’s a 16 and a 21

[RedLikeRoses]  
That’ll hit

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. You take 5 slashing damage

[RedLikeRoses]  
Ow

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, and the last goblin is going to come out of stealth and shoot Myrtenaster

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Again?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You’re first one he sees.

That’s an 11 and a 19

[IceQueenSchnee]  
That will hit me.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That’ll be 3 damage

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Oh thank god, that’s not too bad.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
And we’re back to the hobgoblin. He is going to run down and try and hit Crescent Rose

[RedLikeRoses]  
Uh oh

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That’s a 22

[RedLikeRoses]  
That’ll hit

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Oh shit. This might hurt

[RedLikeRoses]  
What? What do you mean this might hurt?

[Yangtastic]  
WTF does that mean!?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
What does that mean?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
That doesn’t sound good.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
He gets a 1d8+1 for the longsword plus another 2d6 because you’re within 5ft of one of his allies. That comes to a total of...

10 damage. You got lucky.

[RedLikeRoses]  
I’m still unconscious. But I’m not dead.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Thank God. Okay. Ember, you turn. Fair warning, getting up will cost half your movement.

[Yangtastic]  
Understood. I will get up, hand my potion of healing to Gambol, tell her “Save her” and I will punch this goblin in front of me

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll attack

[Yangtastic]  
23

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
I won’t even make you roll damage. He had 1HP left. You killed him.

[Yangtastic]  
Can I have a fatality and pull his tongue out through the hole in his neck?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Since it’s only 1HP, I’ll allow it

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Why would you do that?

[Yangtastic]  
YEAH!! FATALITY!!

[RedLikeRoses]  
FATALITY!

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Gambol is both impressed and disgusted

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Myrtenaster is just disgusted. Why would you put that image in my head, Yang?

[Yangtastic]  
Cause its fun. And for my next trick I’m going to run up to this hobgoblin and punch him in the face

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll for attack

[Yangtastic]  
16

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Miss

[Yangtastic]  
I’ll use a Ki Point: Flurry of Blows

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll again then

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Are Ki Points a monk thing?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
They’re a monk thing yeah

[Yangtastic]  
19

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That’ll hit

[Yangtastic]  
Great.

4 damage. “Get the fuck away from her!”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You punch him across the jaw, and he just spits and snarls at you in Common “Impudent whelp!”

[Yangtastic]  
“Fuck you too!”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
They speak Common?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
This one does

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Most humanoids speak Common.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Anyway Gambol, it’s your turn.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Okay, I’m going to run to Crescent Rose and feed her a potion.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Thanks

[BlackcatBeastie]  
“Wake up, Rose” You heal by 7HP

[RedLikeRoses]  
Awesome, no death throws for me!

[BlackCatBeastie]  
That’ll end my turn

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. Crescent Rose, it’s your turn.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Welp. Up and at em and hitting that hobgoblin

15

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Misses

[RedLikeRoses]  
Bonus attack!

10, crap

[OzzytheGreatandPowerful]  
You swing, but both attacks just go *clang* *clang* off of his shield.

Myrtenaster, you’re up.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Okay, I’m going to give Bardic Inspiration to Ember, so for the next 10 minutes you have an extra d6 that you can add to any ability check, attack roll or saving throw.

[Yangtastic]  
Thanks, bard

[IceQueenSchnee]  
And with my shortbow I’m going to shoot the goblin to my left.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll attack

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Natural 20.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Go Weiss!

[Yangtastic]  
HELL YEAH!

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Yes!

[IceQueenSchnee]  
And that makes it 8 damage.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
In through one eye and out the back of its head, *splat*, it’s dead

It’s the goblins turns now. The first one will attack Crescent Rose...

And miss with an 8

[RedLikeRoses]  
Ha!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
The other goblin is going to take another shot with its shortbow at Myrtenaster

That’s a 14

[IceQueenSchnee]  
That’ll hit

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You take 7 damage

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I am unconscious

[Yangtastic]  
Oh crap! Healer’s down!

[RedLikeRoses]   
We’ve still got potions left. Don’t worry.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, back to the hobgoblin. Seeing that you’re a little less armoured Ember, he’s going to take a swing at you

[Yangtastic]  
Lucky me

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
He rolled a 9

You just bob out of the way. He makes a frustrated noise, like a “Rrgh”

[Yangtastic]  
“Aw, you mad bro?”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Ember, your turn

[Yangtastic]  
I’m feeling creative, so I’m going to use Produce Flame to create a ball of fire in my hand and throw it in his face.

Fire Genasi powers, bitches!

That’s a 25

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That’ll hit him

[Yangtastic]  
5 damage

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That hurt him. He’s staggering, his hair’s on fire. But he’s not dead yet

Gambol, you’re up

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Okay, I’m going to use my new Cunning Action ability to Dash, so I can take the long way to the hobgoblin and, with my shortsword, I going to try and take his head off

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll attack

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Shit. 8

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Not enough, he just blocks your sword with his own.

Crescent Rose, what are you doing?

[RedLikeRoses]  
Okay, it takes an action to feed someone a potion right?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Yes

[RedLikeRoses]  
And if I run, they both get opportunity attacks on me?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Yes

[RedLikeRoses]  
Okay, here’s what I’m gonna do. I’m going to Disengage to get away from them, then I’m going to run to Myrtenaster’s side, get in the way of that goblin’s aim so that I’m shielding her, and then I’m going to use my Second Wind ability to buff myself up.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay

[IceQueenSchnee]  
My hero...

[RedLikeRoses]  
You’re welcome princess

Poop. Only got 3HP back. Oh well

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Myrtenaster, death saving from you please.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
7

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That’s a fail

[RedLikeRoses]  
It doesn’t matter, you’ll be up by the next turn.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, goblin#1 swinging at Ember.

That’s a 23

[Yangtastic]  
That’ll hit

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You take 7 slashing damage

[Yangtastic]  
Haha, I’m in danger

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Goblin#2 is going to shoot Crescent Rose

[RedLikeRoses]  
I can take it. I’m tanky

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That’s a natural 20

[RedLikeRoses]  
Oh crud

[Yangtastic]  
Crap

[IceQueenSchnee]  
No!

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Oh Goddammit

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That will be 10 damage

[RedLikeRoses]  
And now I’m unconscious

[Yangtastic]  
Oh for gods sake

[IceQueenSchnee]  
No!

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Oh boy

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay Yang, the hobgoblin’s going to try and hit you

[Yangtastic]  
Haha, fuck me

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
And he rolled a 5, so he misses.

Your turn Yang.

[Yangtastic]  
I will turn to Gambol and say to her “Go! I’ve got these guys” and I’ll throw some more fire into the hobgob’s face

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, another Produce Flame. Roll to attack

[Yangtastic]  
Crap, that’s a 9

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Miss

[Yangtastic]  
Bonus action punch!

Soft 20

And 3 damage

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That’ll do it. You punch him in the throat and you feel a crunch as he drops like a stone.

[Yangtastic]  
Burning another Ki Point, Flurry of Blows on the goblin

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll attack again

[Yangtastic]  
21

Ember’s done with this shit

[RedLikeRoses]  
Go Yang!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll your damage

[Yangtastic]  
6 damage. Can I add Bardic Inspiration to this?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
No, you can’t

[Yangtastic]  
Oh well, I tried

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Gambol, you’re up

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Okay, so I’m going to run around to Myrtenaster’s side, take her healing potion and feed it to her.

That’s 10HP

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Myrtenaster will groggily open her eyes, and ask “What’s happening?”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I’ll quickly explain “You went down, Rose shielded you, now she’s down. Heal her when you can”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Myrtenaster will just look at Crescent Rose’s body, at the arrow sticking out of her back and just quickly process what she’s just been told.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
That ends my turn

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. Crescent Rose: death saving throw

[RedLikeRoses]  
3

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Fail

[RedLikeRoses]  
Shoot

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Myrtenaster, your turn.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I throw both my hands onto Crescent Rose and I cast Cure Wounds.

God-fucking dammit, that was a 1. You get 3HP

And as you wake I say to you “Don’t ever do that again” and I’ll cast Healing Word.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Wow, you’re spoiling me

[IceQueenSchnee]  
For another fucking 3HP.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Hey, I’ll take it

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, so that’s a total of 6HP back to you Ruby.

Now it’s the goblins turns again.

Goblin#1 is going to attack Ember.

That’s another natural 20

[Yangtastic]  
Oh shit!

[RedLikeRoses]  
No!

[IceQueenSchnee]  
No!

[BlackCatBeastie]  
No!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
11 damage

[Yangtastic]  
Aaaand I’m down again

[RedLikeRoses]  
Not fair!

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Dammit!

[BlackCatBeastie]  
No!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Sorry, guys

It’s goblin#2’s turn. He’s going to take aim at...

Myrtenaster

And that’s an 8 so that misses

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Thank god

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Ember, give me another death saving throw

[Yangtastic]  
19

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Success

[Yangtastic]  
Yay

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Gambol, you’re up

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I will call out and say “Help Ember!” and I will, with shortswords in my hands, go and attack the goblin with the bow

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll attack

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Natural 20

[RedLikeRoses]  
Yes!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll damage

[BlackCatBeastie]  
9 damage

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You cut him straight down the middle. Clean cut, no sound

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I’ll spend the rest of my movement looping around towards the last one.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. Crescent Rose, you’re up.

[RedLikeRoses]  
I pass the last potion to Myrtenaster “I’ll cover you” and I charge the goblin, glaive in hand.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll attack

[RedLikeRoses]  
22

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That hits. Roll damage

[RedLikeRoses]  
8

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You charge at him with your glaive and you run it through his chest like a spear, killing him.

Combat over. Well done, guys

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I’m going to quickly give Ember the healing potion

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, roll the dice for her HP

[IceQueenSchnee]  
6

[Yangtastic]  
Thanks for that

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, as the dust settles and the sounds of combat finally end, what’s everybody doing?

[RedLikeRoses]  
What’s everyone’s health like? Mine’s 10

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I’m at 10 too

[Yangtastic]  
I got 6

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I’m at 6 as well.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
We have no potions and I’m out of spells. We need to rest.

[RedLikeRoses]  
How long do you need to get your spells back?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
It would take a Long Rest for me to get my spells back.

[RedLikeRoses]  
How long is a Long Rest?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
8hrs. Specifically 6hrs sleep and no more than 2hrs of light activity (i.e. guard duty, reading and/or conversation)

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I don’t think we can rest for that long

[RedLikeRoses]  
Neither do I. How long’s a short rest?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
1hr+ of light activity

[IceQueenSchnee]  
If we take a short rest, I can perform a Song of Rest to help us heal

[RedLikeRoses]  
Sounds like a plan. Everyone agree?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Yes.

[Yangtastic]  
Yep

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. You all take about an hour of rest, tending to your injuries and keeping an eye out for any goblins. Everyone roll some hit die if your want to heal

[Yangtastic]  
Our what?

[RedLikeRoses]  
Hit die. They’re what we roll to heal while we’re resting. Should tell you what they are when you click on short rest

[Yangtastic]  
Okay, so it says I have a 1d8+3 which I can roll twice

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Just remember you can’t get them back unless you take a long rest

[Yangtastic]  
Got it

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Before you roll any of that, I’m going to play a Song of Rest.

Okay I rolled a 2, so everyone gets 2HP immediately.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Thanks, Weiss

[Yangtastic]  
Thanks Weiss

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Thank you

[IceQueenSchnee]  
You’re very welcome

I have most of my health back now so I don’t think I’ll use any hit dice.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Neither will I. I’m going to just focus on guard duty.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Okay. I have 2 d8s that I can use

That’s an 8 which takes me to full.

[Yangtastic]  
Okay, I used both of mine but I’m back at full health now.

[RedLikeRoses]  
I get my Second Wind and Action Surge back

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, you all take your rest. Myrtenaster pulls out a lyre and starts to quietly pluck away at the strings as you take an hour to gather your strength. Crescent Rose, you said you were keeping an eye out for danger.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Yep

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll Perception

[RedLikeRoses]  
Natural 20

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Nice. As the hour ticks by you hear the odd bird, a few squirrels run past you, but no goblins.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
After I’ve finished my Song of Rest, I’m going to rest beside Crescent Rose.

“You took an arrow for me”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Well, I mean, my plan was to revive you before anything happened but yeah, I guess I did wind up taking an arrow for you”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“Why?”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Why?”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“Why would you put yourself between me and a goblin? Why would you take an arrow for me? You don’t know me”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Myrtenaster, we’re teammates. We’re not much use to each other if we’re dead. Also I can’t get to know you if you die”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Myrtenaster will just sigh and say “Just don’t do that again. I don’t need a fool getting themselves killed because me”

[RedLikeRoses]  
Can I roll Insight please?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Fire away

[RedLikeRoses]  
10

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You get the sense that something’s bothering her, but you’re not sure what

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Hey,” I’ll reach out and put a hand on Myrtenaster’s shoulder “What is it?”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“You nearly died. We all came so close to death. I...I’ve been in a few scrapes before, but I’ve never felt this...endangered” She unconsciously rubs at the scar over her face.

[RedLikeRoses]  
She has a scar on her face?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Did I not mention that?

Sorry, yes, she has a scar running down her face, from her forehead to cheekbone, just missing her left eye.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Oh boy, I gotta ask about that

[Yangtastic]  
There’s a story there

[RedLikeRoses]  
“How...did that happen?” I point at the scar

[IceQueenSchnee]  
She will immediately stiffen up, tilt her head away and say “Fencing accident”

[RedLikeRoses]  
Do I believe that?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Insight check. If it’s a lie Weiss, I want you to roll Deception

[IceQueenSchnee]  
8

[RedLikeRoses]  
19

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
She’s lying.

[RedLikeRoses]  
What kind of reading am I getting?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Weiss, what’s Myrtenaster feeling right now?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
She’s feeling a lot of things at the moment. Mainly she’s frustrated about how the last fight went, and she seems to be uncomfortable having her scar pointed out.

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Sorry, I made you uncomfortable”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“No! It’s fine it’s just...” I just let out a big sigh “We’ve all have our stories, our baggage”

[RedLikeRoses]  
I nod “I get that. Not everyone has a good beginning. I grew up in an orphanage”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“I...I’m sorry to hear that”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“It’s fine. My mom helped run the place back when she was still alive. I grew up with Ember and a whole bunch of other people out in Patch, nice quiet place on the coastline. I was practically raised on stories of great heroes like my mom; she was a big local hero. People who fought for what was right and who protected those who couldn’t protect themselves”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“What happened to your mother?”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“No one knows. She left on some kind of personal quest and never came back. I was six”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“I’m sorry”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Don’t be. Like I said, I’m over it”

“What about you? Do you have any family?”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Myrtenaster will start fidgeting with her ponytail again “Yes but I, we...We don’t talk”

[RedLikeRoses]  
Insight again

Natural 1

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
At that point, Crescent Rose, you were too distracted by a passing squirrel to focus on her.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“I’ll leave you to your rest” and I will just move away from her.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Crescent Rose will probably notice that and say “Oh, okay. Don’t be a stranger”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Ember, Gambol, are you guys doing anything in particular or are we moving on?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I’ve been reading my book.

[Yangtastic]  
Can I try and see what the cover says?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I’m up a tree

[Yangtastic]  
Still wanna try

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay then Ember, roll a Perception check with disadvantage, seeing as Gambol is resting in the branches.

[Yangtastic]  
Okay then

That’s a 3

And a Natural 20

Goddammit

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You can barely see her up there

[Yangtastic]  
Okay. I guess we’re done

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, an hour has passed; you’ve had your rest. What are you doing?

[RedLikeRoses]  
“Okay, if no one else has another idea, I’d still say heading towards the next goblin camp is the best way to go”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
“I agree, the ones that attacked us probably came from there so it may be empty”

[Yangtastic]  
“Sounds like a plan”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“We’ll need to be more careful. We don’t know how many there are, if we’re unlucky, there will be others” I make a pointed look at Ember “We need to move quietly”

[Yangtastic]  
“That was one slip-up, princess, it happens to us all. I’ll be careful”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I narrow my eyes a bit at you, but I’ll relax and to everyone else “Shall we be off, then?”

[RedLikeRoses]  
Let’s go

[Yangtastic]  
Lets go

[BlackCatBeastie]  
We shall.

I’ll take the trees

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. As you all start making your way through the forest again, I need a group Stealth check. Blake, roll an Acrobatics check as well.

[Yangtastic]  
13

[BlackCatBeastie]  
21 Stealth.

22 Acrobatics

[IceQueenSchnee]  
19

[RedLikeRoses]  
22

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. You move through the trees and underbrush in relative silence, Ember’s a little louder than everyone else but even she’s managing to sneak over the tree roots

[Yangtastic]  
Haha, I didn’t suck this time.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You eventually come to another clearing in the forest. You look around at you recognise it as the campsite you were looking for. There’s a campfire in the centre with what looks to be a half-cooked boar on a spit, and there there’s a tent to the northern end of the clearing.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
No goblins?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
No Goblins

[Yangtastic]  
Awesome. I want to check out the tent. Who’s with me?

[RedLikeRoses]  
I’ll come

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I’m going to climb a tree and look for any other campsites

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I’ll go and help Gambol

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. Crescent Rose and Ember, you guys approach the tent. The first you note is that it’s a one-man tent, not that big. Inside you find a bedroll, a waterskin and a small pouch of what looks to be like some kind of jerky.

[RedLikeRoses]  
“What are the odds that this was the hobgoblin’s?”

[Yangtastic]  
“Pretty good chance of that. You don’t need a bedroll, do you?”

[RedLikeRoses]  
I’ve already got one

[Yangtastic]  
Blake, Weiss, either of you guys have a bedroll

[BlackCatBeastie]  
No

[IceQueenSchnee]  
No.

[Yangtastic]  
Okay. I’m going to lift it all, Bedroll, waterskin and whatever the food is.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, you now have a bedroll, waterskin and two rations

[Yangtastic]  
Awesome.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Blake, roll Acrobatics to climb a tree

[BlackCatBeastie]  
14

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You manage to get up a fair-sized tree with little hassle. Roll Perception, with advantage if Weiss is helping you

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I am.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
23 and an 8

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You see five columns of smoke in the distance. Four of them are of similar size, with the fifth one being this much larger column about four miles to the northeast.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Which way to the nearest one?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You see the closest one to the north of you. It’s fairly close, maybe about an hour’s walk, maybe less.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Okay, I’ll climb down and relay that to the others.

[Yangtastic]  
When we meet back up, I’ll start splitting up what I found in the tent. Who wants what?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I already have rations and a waterskin. How about you, Weiss?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I have neither. I’d like to take them if I can, and you can have the bedroll.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I can sleep in a tree; I don’t really need a bedroll.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I doesn’t seem fair that you don’t get anything.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Okay, I’ll take the bedroll. But I can still sleep in a tree if we have to camp here. If that happens, you can take the bedroll.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Deal.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, so who has what?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I have the rations and the waterskin.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
And I have the bedroll

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, mark that down in your equipment for me.

So what’s the plan?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I relay what I saw to the others

[RedLikeRoses]  
“On to the next camp then?”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
If we wait another hour, I can perform another Song of Rest and we can go out with full health

[BlackCatBeastie]  
DM, what time is it?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Somewhere between 3-4pm

[RedLikeRoses]  
We can spare the time then

“Okay, that sounds good. What about you guys?” I look at Gambol and Ember

[Yangtastic]  
“We can keep watch”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I nod and run back up a tree

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Of course you do. Acrobatics please

[BlackCatBeastie]  
22

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Easy.

So as you guys take another short rest, I want Ember and Gambol to roll Perception and Myrtenaster can roll her Song of Rest

[BlackCatBeastie]  
10

[Yangtastic]  
15

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Oh wait, I’ve just realised something.

In order for Song of Rest to work, you have to roll a hit die to heal yourself first, and then the d6 is added on to whatever you roll. You can’t just use the Song of Rest to heal yourself.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Okay, let me just roll a hit die then.

  1. What about you, Weiss?



[IceQueenSchnee]  
8HP. I also rolled a 1 for the Song of Rest, not that I need it.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Okay, looks like we’re both back to full now, right?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Indeed.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. Gambol and Ember, you guys watch for any movement. You get the odd bit of wildlife like a bird or a squirrel, but no goblins.

So, an hour passes, are you guys moving again?

[RedLikeRoses]  
Yep. Off to the next camp?

[Yangtastic]  
Let’s go!

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Okay

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Onwards!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, everyone roll Stealth. Gambol, are you going into the trees again?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Why not?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, I’ll need an Acrobatics as well then

[IceQueenSchnee]  
9

[Yangtastic]  
12

[BlackCatBeastie]  
12 Acrobatics

18 Stealth

[RedLikeRoses]  
Uh oh, 8

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. Ember and Gambol, roll Perception for me.

Gambol, I’ll give you advantage since you’re in the trees.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Oh no, why?

[RedLikeRoses]  
Did we fail?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Two 19s

[Yangtastic]  
Crap, that’s a 4

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, Gambol, as you look down and hear the noises that your teammate’s are making beneath you, you also hear noises coming from ahead of you.

In fact all of you guys hear this since it rolled a Natural 1. You see a large animal barrelling towards you guys

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I ready my bow

[RedLikeRoses]  
I’ll whip out my glaive

[IceQueenSchnee]  
What is it?

[Yangtastic]  
I’ll Produce Flame

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I guess I’ll draw my rapier as well.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
I’d say to identify it you’d need either a Nature or Arcana roll

[IceQueenSchnee]  
9

[RedLikeRoses]  
18

[Yangtastic]  
8

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Natural 20

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Gambol, Crescent Rose, this is a Worg. They’re a large intelligent predatory animal that often serve as mounts for goblinoids. They’re cunning and sadistic and they’ve got a powerful bite.

Roll intitiative.

[Yangtastic]  
Oh shit, here we go

[BlackCatBeastie]  
11

[Yangtastic]  
7

[IceQueenSchnee]  
8.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Shoot, a 6.

What are these rolls?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Unlucky guys.

Luckily the Worg rolled terribly too.

Gambol, you’re first.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
How far away is the worg now?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
He’s about 20ft away from you.

Actually no, 25ft since you in a tree.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
That’s close enough.

I’m going to fire an arrow at it.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, you currently stealthed so roll with advantage.

[RedLikeRoses]  
How is she stealthed?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
She passed the stealth check earlier

[RedLikeRoses]  
Oh, right. Of course

[BlackCatBeastie]  
14 and 24

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That’ll hit. Roll damage.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
So that’s 7

Plus Sneak Attack damage which is 2

So 9

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
9 damage. The arrow flies and lands somewhere in its shoulder. It yelps a bit, but it doesn’t slow down.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
You can do bonus damage if it’s a sneak attack?

[BlackCatBeastie]  
It’s a Rogue ability.

I’m going to use my bonus action to Hide.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. Roll Stealth

[BlackCatBeastie]  
13?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That passes. You are hidden in the tree again.

Myrtenaster, your turn.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Oh god, I don’t have anything ranged at the moment, so I’ll just wait until he’s within rapier distance.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You’re readying an action to attack?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Um, yes.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
What’s the trigger specifically?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
When the worg gets within range I am going to attack it with my rapier

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay.

Now it’s the worg’s turn. He comes barrelling down to you, , it’s progress hampered slightly by the tighter cluster of trees you guys are standing amongst, so it’ll stop and, noticing you now that you're standing right in front of it, bite Ember.

[Yangtastic]  
Oh lucky me

Wait, I was readying a Produce Flame. Can I throw it now?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Sure.

[Yangtastic]  
20 to hit

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll damage

[Yangtastic]  
2

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. You throw the small fireball at its face as it leaps at you with its jaws...

That’s a 20 to hit

[Yangtastic]  
*Sigh* Yep.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You take 7 piercing damage, and I need you to make a Strength Saving Throw

[Yangtastic]  
Oh boy.

21

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You feel its jaws clamp down on your arm, its strength thrashing you around, but you manage to stay on your feet

[Yangtastic]  
“Bad dog!”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
It’s your turn now, Ember

[Yangtastic]  
I’m gonna punch him in the face!

23

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That’ll hit, roll damage

[Yangtastic]  
6.

Bonus action punch!

11

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Miss

[Yangtastic]  
Using a Ki point: Flurry of Blows

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll attack again

[Yangtastic]  
17

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That’ll hit. Roll damage

[Yangtastic]  
That’s another 6

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You just wail on this thing. The pain in your arm makes you miss a swing you land several good blows on its face. It is hurt. It’s starting to regret its choices.

[Yangtastic]  
Ha! Suck it

[RedLikeRoses]  
Go Yang!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Crescent Rose: you’re up

[RedLikeRoses]  
Okay, well I’m going to push past Myrtenaster and just charge this thing with my glaive.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll attack

[RedLikeRoses]  
22

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That hits. Roll damage

[RedLikeRoses]  
9

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Like the goblin from before, you charge and like a spear you just run the blade of your glaive into the worg’s neck. It makes a strangled, gurgling howl of pain before it goes limp and drops to the ground dead.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Yes!

[Yangtastic]  
Kill steal

[RedLikeRoses]  
Aw, you mad sis?

[Yangtastic]  
;-)

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Gambol, roll a Perception check

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Okay.

18

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You’re about to climb down from the tree when you hear another noise. The snapping of twigs and other signs of movement.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I’ll call to the others “Guys, I think there’s something else out there" and I’ll jump into the next tree and try to hide there.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, I’ll need an Acrobatics and a Stealth check from you.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
11 Acrobatics

16 Stealth

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay.

You see now a pair of goblins trying (and failing) to sneak closer. One of them did pass his perception check so I’m afraid he’s going to point at the tree you’re hiding in, call something to his friend and fire with an arrow

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Crap

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That’s a 20 to hit

[BlackCatBeastie]  
That’ll hit

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You take 7 piercing damage as an arrow flies and land in your shoulder.

It’s now the other goblins turn. He’s going to move for a clearer shot and is going to try and get you too.

That’s a 22

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Ouch

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
And 8 piercing damage

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I am unconscious

[Yangtastic]  
Crap!

[RedLikeRoses]  
No!

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Oh God no!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
I hate to say it, Blake, but you’re going to take damage as you fall out of the tree. You immediately fail a death save

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Shit

[Yangtastic]  
Shit!

[RedLikeRoses]  
No!

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Oscar, why?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Game rules, I’m sorry

[BlackCatBeastie]  
It’s okay, I don’t blame you. Luck of the dice and all that.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Ember and Crescent Rose, you see her fall out of the tree since this is in your line of sight.

It is Myrtenaster’s turn however.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Shit. I have no spells left. I can’t do anything!

[BlackCatBeastie]  
It’s okay Weiss, calm down

[RedLikeRoses]  
Kill the goblins and we give her a chance to save.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Okay. I’m going to push my way into the opening, whereupon I probably see Gambol’s body?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You would.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Okay, I see the goblin standing over her and I am just going to scream “Get away from her!” and I just going to charge with my rapier.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll attack

[IceQueenSchnee]  
12

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Misses

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Dammit!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Ember: you’re up

[Yangtastic]  
I’m going to run and grab Gambol, and using a Ki Point, Disengage and get her away.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, seeing as she’s unconscious I won’t make you roll anything, but you speed is halved while you are carrying her.

[Yangtastic]  
Okay, then I’ll angle her so that my body is shielding hers from any arrows

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Understood

Ruby: you’re turn

[RedLikeRoses]  
I’m going to out my Emergency Flare and fire it into the air.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I’m not dead yet, Ruby

[RedLikeRoses]  
I don’t know how long it will take for help to arrive so I’m just covering our bases

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Okay. Fair enough

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, you pull out the rod, point it to the sky, say the command word and watch as a burst of light just shoots straight into the air, leaving you with an inert rod. Here’s hoping someone saw that.

[RedLikeRoses]  
I’ll throw the thing away and with my bonus action, I’m going to run up and bonk the goblin with the back end of the glaive

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll attack

[RedLikeRoses]  
18

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That hit. Roll damage

[RedLikeRoses]  
5

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You hear a crack and the goblin backs up slightly, howling and holding at his face

[Yangtastic]  
Ha! You broke his nose

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
She actually got him in the eye

[RedLikeRoses]  
Eww, awesome.

[Yangtastic]  
Haha!

[IceQueenSchnee]  
That’s disgusting.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Blake, it’s your turn now so I’m going to need a death saving throw

[BlackCatBeastie]  
13

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Success

[RedLikeRoses]  
Yes

[Yangtastic]  
Yes

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Its now the goblins turn.

The first one seeing Myrtenaster is going to back up and take a shot.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Do I get an attack of opportunity?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You do. Roll to hit

[IceQueenSchnee]  
6\. Shit.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Misses I’m afraid.

He’s now going to take a shot at you.

And that’s also a 6 from him so he misses

The second goblin is going to back away and take a shot

[RedLikeRoses]  
Do I get an attack of opportunity?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Your glaive has a reach of 10ft so he’s technically not left your space.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Oh poop

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Yeah sorry.

He rolled an 8 though, so he misses

Myrtenaster: Your turn.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
If this goblin is still in Ruby’s space then I’m going to flank him.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay. Roll attack with advantage

[IceQueenSchnee]  
That first one was a Natural 20.

[RedLikeRoses]  
YES

[Yangtastic]  
Fuck em up!

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Go Weiss!

[IceQueenSchnee]  
10 damage

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
You ram your rapier through the back of his head, and the point burts out of his eye. He dies immediately

[RedLikeRoses]  
Fatality!

[IceQueenSchnee]  
That’s disgusting.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Yang, it’s your turn

[Yangtastic]  
Okay, I’m going to carry Gambol behind a tree and lay her down there. How much movement do I have left?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
I’d say about 10ft

[Yangtastic]  
Okay, then I’ll join the fray in killing this last goblin. I’m gonna come in a throw fire at him

[RedLikeRoses]  
Yeah!

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Produce Flame. Roll to hit

[Yangtastic]  
21

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
That hits. Roll damage

[Yangtastic]  
7

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
It hits the goblin square in the chest and just *fwoosh* explodes across his form. You see hear him writhe and scream as the flames eat away at his flesh before he falls over, his squirming becoming still.

Combat over

Blake: another death saving throw.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
10

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Success

[RedLikeRoses]  
2 successes

[Yangtastic]  
Come on Blake.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Myrtenaster is going to run to her side and see if there is anything at all she can do to help

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Roll a Medicine check I guess

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Natural 20!

[RedLikeRoses]  
YES!

[Yangtastic]  
Yes!

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Good job

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, you don’t have anything on hand but a quick look over you can tell that one of the arrows made it straight through her shoulder. You’re pretty confident you can remove that one with minimal damage.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“Ember! Get over here”

[Yangtastic]  
I come running “What do you need?”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“I’m going to take an arrow out, I need you to cauterise the wounds shut. She’ll have one on her front and back. Do you understand me?”

[Yangtastic]  
“Okay” I will Produce Flame

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay, Produce Flame only creates a single flame in your hand so you’ll have to do this in two steps. First; seal the wound on her back once Myrtenaster breaks off the arrowhead, and then seal the entry wound once the rest of the arrow is pulled out.

I want Ember to make a two Medicine checks. Both with advantage, as Myrtenaster is helping you

[Yangtastic]  
Okay.

First one: 13 and 18

Second one: 12 and 10

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
As Myrtenaster rolls Gambol onto her side and breaks the arrowhead away you’re able to quickly sear the wound and stop any bleeding. You’re a little slower upon the second try but nevertheless you’re there and the wound stops bleeding.

Gambol. Roll your next saving throw with advantage.

[BlackCatBeastie]  
4 and 11

[Yangtastic]  
YES!

[RedLikeRoses]  
Yes!

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Oh thank god.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Three successes. You are now stabilised. You are still unconscious and your health is still zero, but you don’t need to make anymore saving throws unless you take damage again.

[Yangtastic]  
“Okay. Now what?”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
“Now we wait for help”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
About 15 minutes pass before you start to hear loud flapping noises. You look up and see above a giant eagle come in for a landing.

[Yangtastic]  
I’m immediately on my feet

[RedLikeRoses]  
I still have my glaive at the ready.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Just before the eagle touches the ground its form shift and twists until standing there is the form of Professor Goodwitch.

She just looks around and, seeing you first Crescent Rose, asks “What is wrong?”

[RedLikeRoses]  
“We got ambushed again. Some goblins shot Gambol and she went down. We’re out of potions and magic” I lead her over to Gambol.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Goodwitch looks her over and says “She’s stable, which is a relief. How many more of you are injured?”

[RedLikeRoses]  
I’m at full health

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I’m at full health.

[Yangtastic]  
I’m hurt a bit. I raise my hand

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Goodwitch nods and says “This will take ten minutes then” and she goes about casting Prayer of Healing.

Both you and Gambol get 14HP back

[Yangtastic]  
I’m at full

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I’m back to full now

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Glynda will rise back to her feet “Who was it that tried cauterising her?”

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I will slowly raise my hand

[Yangtastic]  
“Yeah, that was us”

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
She nods, her expression not changing, you’ll notice she’s had a stern serious look to her since she’s landed that has not changed at all “You efforts were clumsy. You could have risked worsening her condition. But I acknowledge your intent. Should you wish to learn more proper methods of first aid, come find me when this is over”.

And with that she will Polymorph into a giant eagle again and fly away.

So, now what?

[RedLikeRoses]  
We keep moving I guess

[Yangtastic]  
Agreed

[BlackCatBeastie]  
What time is it, DM?

[IceQueenSchnee]  
We’ll need to be careful, but we have to move on.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
It’s about, I’d say, coming up to 5pm

[BlackCatBeastie]  
So we will have some time before it gets dark?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Yeah. It’s already getting a little shadier, but it’ll still be a few hours before it’s really dark.

[RedLikeRoses]  
“I say we get to next goblin camp, kick any butts we find and figure it out from there. Who’s with me?”

[Yangtastic]  
“Yeah!”

[BlackCatBeastie]  
I nod and head back into the trees.

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I nod as well.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Alright, as you’re about to head off to the next goblin camp....

We’re going to stop there for tonight.

[RedLikeRoses]  
Aww

[Yangtastic]  
Oh boy what a ride

[BlackCatBeastie]  
That was too close

[IceQueenSchnee]  
How many times did we almost die?

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Okay guys, I’m afraid we’ll need to end this chat quickly because I do have other stuff to do tonight.

[RedLikeRoses]  
No problem. See you guys next time!

[RedLikeRoses has left the chat]

[Yangtastic]  
Bye guys

[BlackCatBeastie]  
Bye everyone

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Bye guys

[IceQueenSchnee]  
I must admit. I am starting to enjoy myself. No matter how stressful it’s getting.

[Yangtastic has left the chat]

[BlackCatBeastie has left the chat]

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Ha. You think this is bad, wait until you see some of the stuff I have planned for the higher levels

[IceQueenSchnee]  
Oh joy. Goodnight, Oscar.

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful]  
Bye Weiss

[IceQueenSchnee has left the chat]

[OzzytheGreatnPowerful has left the chat]


End file.
